The Ashfords Revenge
by Zexion2
Summary: The Ashfords try to dispose of the orginization.
1. Inviting The Ashfords

**The Ashfords Revenge Chapter 1 Inviting the Ashfords**

**A/N 4th story. This will feature the Ashfords as well as Jill and other RE characters. Takes place a few days after The Jail.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts or resident evil.**

**The Organization had so much fun fighting the Ashfords, they decided to invite them to do it again.**

Larxene and the others were making phone calls and sending letters to the Ashfords. "I don't get it." said Zexion. "Why won't they answer?" " Maybe their scared." said Xaldin. Demyx entered the room. "Maybe they are preparing an army of the living dead to kill us. Roxas answered "I doubt it."

**The same time Ashford Estate.** Alfred couldn't believe the letters and phone calls."They want to fight us again" " Alexia, what should we do? "Maybe we should call some "old friends" for help." "Good idea" said Alfred. " I'll make some phone calls." " Alfred, get father ready."

**A/N Short. Sorry.** **And for those of you wondering why I'm not using :'s it's because I just rembered there was a rule saying you couldn't. "Sigh". As for the other stories, I'll rewrite them like this one. "Sigh" they took so much time. Also they don't seem as good like this..." Double sigh..." Please review to make me feel better.**


	2. Alliances

**Chapter 2 Alliances**

**A/N Here's chapter 2. **

Zexion and Larxene were walking in the castle. Larxene was nervous about the Ashfords and felt she should tell Zexion

"I think Demyx was right about the Ashfords planning another attack.

"Even if they are they were easy to beat last time."

Larxene had to agree but she still had a bad feeling.

"What if they're starting an army?"

Zexion was as calm as ever.

"We have the nobodies."

"Yeah, But most of them are pushovers."

Zexion agreed with her.

"But they are strong when in large numbers.

"I guess your right." Larxene said.

Saix appeared.

"I've been doing some research on the Ashfords." "You won't like this"

Saix read the page on the computer monitor.

Alexia Ashford is a brilliant woman. She graduated college at the top of her class at age 12. After that she was reported dead from the failure of a research project. "It also says she was the head researcher at an Umbrella lab." Larxene was confused. "Umbrella?" "It's a giant pharmaceutical company." "Her grand father was one of its founders. "According to this, Umbrella was researching zombies and stuff like that." "But their research got too out of hand." "It caused the destruction of an entire city."

Larxene was shocked. "And I thought we were bad.

Zexion told Saix to keep doing research.

**The same time at Ashford Estate**

Alexia was running down the halls searching for Alfred. She found him, dressed up as her. "ALFRED YOU CROSS-DRESSING FREAK! GET OUT OF MY CLOTES THIS INSTANT! "Sorry Alexia." Alexia gasped. He sounded just like her. "Never mind this." "Did you get father ready? "Yes." " Good" I've invited some people to help us." Alexia read a list. 1. Albert Wesker., 2.HUNK.3.NEMESIS, and 4.Nicholai Ginovaef.

Alfred thought she was crazy. "Wesker destroyed Rockfort are you crazy?" Alexia answered, "No, we've all made alliances." "Once we dispose of the Organization, I'll pay them.

They were good choices but Alfred had a feeling that it wouldn't be so easy.

**A/n I've finally gotten use to writing with quotes! Please review. I'm sorry to say the final chapter will be the only funny one.**


	3. preperation

**Chapter 3 Preparation**

**A/N Sorry if some of you think this story is boring. I'm dry on ideas again.**

Xemnas gathered all the Organization members.

"Since some of you are concerned about an attack, we're going to prepare an army of nobodies."

This seemed to calm Larxene down. After what Saix told her she's been really nervous.

"But I doubt they can kill all the nobodies."

Xemnas started talking again.

"Saix, and Luxord, come with me." "We'll summon the nobodies. "The rest of you get ready, I fear Larxene is right once again."

**The same time at Ashford Estate……………..**

Alexia was questioned by some of her allies' behavior. HUNK and Nicolai weren't saying anything, Wesker was observing the mansion, and NEMESIS was eating………….."That _thing _can eat?" Well she was the queen and they were all her servents. For now at least. But she knew they all were good. HUNK and Nicolai seemed to be around the same level, But NEMESIS could kill them both. Then there was Wesker. "With his new powers, who knows what he can accomplish." Alfred was running toward her. He was scared of everyone, and he'd obviously not forgiven Wesker. Alexia didn't care. "As long as they serve me, we'll be stronger than the Organization. If she thought that than why was she nervous?

**Back at Organization HQ…………**

Everyone was finished getting ready. Axel approached Larxene. "What's there to be nervous about? "Alfred only has a breakable gun, that thing can be burned, and your stronger than Alexia." Larxene responded, "Yes but she was putting up a good fight and I don't think she was using her virus to its full content. Axel tried to make her feel better. "If they have anyone else, we'll find a way to beat them. "I hope your right."

**A/N chapter 4 coming soon. Again I'm sorry if it was boring. Please review to keep me motivated yet again.**


	4. Berceuse

**Chapter 4 Berceuse **

**A/N Sorry if you hate the story. I feel it's my worst one so far. Please review to give me your opinion.**

**The Ashford Estate**

Alfred was pacing nervously when Alexia appeared.

"Are you ready brother?"

"Yes."

"Then let's get going.

Everyone boarded the jet.

Alfred didn't know why but he had a bad feeling about this…………….

**Organization HQ**

Larxene walked up to Xemnas. "Are the nobodies ready?" "Yes." Suddenly there was a sound that seemed like an explosion.

Xemnas told Larxene to get someone and check it out. She asked Demyx to come and they started to investigate.

After the Ashfords had broken in, Alexia told the others to stay put while she explored.

Larxene and Demyx saw Alexia on a balcony. Larxene was ready to fight but to her amazement, Alexia started singing.

"There was a friendly but naïve king who wed a very nasty queen." "The king was loved but, the queen was feared. " Till one day strolling in his court an arrow pierced the kind king's heart. "He lost his life and his lady love."

Alexia disappeared into the darkness.

"What a bizarre song." Larxene thought. She and Demyx reported this to Xemnas.

**Sorry if the chapters too short. If your wondering about the chapter title, it's the title of that song Alexia sings in CV. Please review and I promise the next caapter will be 10 times better than this one. Sorry if it's really bad. Once again, PLEASE REVIEW. I go crazy if I don't get them. **


	5. Confrontation

**Chapter 5 Confrontation**

**A/N Thanks for reviewing. I hope you like this chapter!**

**Larxene reported seeing Alexia to Xemnas. "So the witch is back." "Demyx, Larxene, go tell everyone to come to the front hall." Soon everyone was ready. Xemnas started to speak "Now, since you- He fell to the floor.**

**Suddenly, Alexia appeared.** "Hello everyone." Let me introduce you to some friends." "You've already met Alfred and my father." She continued. "This is HUNK." "What in the world does "HUNK stand for?" Vexen asked. Alexia started to speak again. "I have no idea. "Over here is Wesker, this is Nicolai, and this is NEMESIS. Demyx fainted when he appeared. "Enough talk, in the name of- Axel interrupted "You said that last time!" "HOW DARE YOU!" Alexia was very angry." We will kill you!" "Or at least try to." Alfred added.

**Xigbar and Xemnas vs. Alfred Ashford **

Since Xigbar and Alfred were both snipers they went to balconies and fired. Alfred had terrible aim, but Xigbar didn't miss a single shot. When Alfred was done with the sniper riffle, he pulled out a rocket launcher and shot Xigbar. He fell off the balcony. Xemnas pulled out two laser guns and fired away. Alfred was disoriented so he fired the gun, but it was backwords and he went flying to Peru.

**A/N Next chapter will be Luxord, Demyx and Axel vs. Alexander Ashford. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 The End**

**A/N So, after not updating for a long time, I've shortened the story. This is the final chapter. I may make an alternate ending in the future, but don't get your hopes up.**

Just as Axel and the others were getting ready to continue fighting, a chopper appeared.

Larxene was mad at whoever it was for interfering.

"Who the F#c& are you?!"

A man opened the door to the chopper.

Alexia soon realized who he was.

"OMFG! It's George W. Bush.

He had two rocket launchers.

Vexen screamed.

"Damn Republicans!"

With that he fired

"Die Mother fuk&rs!"

Everyone died………

Alfred woke up in his bed. He was drenched in sweat. NEMESIS was next to him.

"Hello pumpkin pie, you were very naughty in bed last night!

Alfred screamed and woke up again. This time it was Michel Jackson.

"Hello pumpkin pie, you were fantastic in bed last night!

**A/N So yeah……. that's it. Please review. **


End file.
